Michael Jones
Michael Jones, AKA Mike, Rage Quit, LtMkilla, is a main Rooster Teeth employee, and a core member of Achievement Hunter. Michael was born on July 24, 1987 and grew up in New Jersey. Michael made his own ragey Let's Play videos as LtMkilla on Youtube, which attracted RoosterTeeth's attention which led to him becoming the host of the popular and beloved hit series "Rage Quit" on Achievement Hunter. He's been featured numerous times in RT Life and RT Shorts. Michael was made a full Achievement Hunter member in August 2011, becoming the third Achievement Hunter member. He's also known for being in a lo oft Let's Play video for Achievement Hunter, such as Saint Row 3, Trials Evolution, and Minecraft. Michael's Twitter handle is @AH_Michael. He is good friends with Ray Narvaez Jr and Gavin Free, and is currently engaged to Lindsay Tuggey. He is also known to be a brony. Based off of his dialogue in a couple of videos, and a scene from Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures #50: Attack of the Burnies, it is assumed that his favorite pony is most likely Fluttershy. Michael's gamertag is MLP Michael. Michael will be featured on Season Two of Immersion, being a test monkey for Burnie Burns's reality video gaming experiments. Michael also started his own podcast along with his RT friends called the Internet Box Podcast. As LtMkilla, he does mostly his own thirty-minute Let's Play videos on video games such as like Dead Space 2 and Resident Evil 4. In an interview, he stated that "one day I got home from work and I noticed I had a thousand views, which is the most I had ever gotten, so I then decided I'm gonna release new videos each week." Eventually, after growing in ratings, he received an email from RoosterTeeth asking him to join and make a new show for Achievement Hunter, which became Rage Quit. Michael describes his job at Achievement Hunter as amazing, since he plays video games for a living. Michael is a common contributer and member/host of Achievement Hunter. As a member, he regularly releases achievement guides and easter egg videos, along with making his Rage Quit videos. Michael, alongside Gavin, edits the Let's Play videos including Minecraft, along with the "This is..." and "Things to do in" videos, and along with his Rage Quit videos. Michael sometimes introduces new video games in the "This is..." series. It was Michael's idea as well to start Let's Play videos which had become popular, especially the videos for Minecraft. Michael also helps to moderate the Achievement Hunter website. Appearances *Rage Quit *Let's Play Minecraft *Lets Play:Lets Play **Killing Floor **Saints Row 3 **Trails Evolution **Worms **Worms 2: Armageddon **Left for Dead 2 **Trouble in Terroist Town **Black Ops 2 **Far Cry 3 **Dead Space 2 **Dead Space 2: Severed **Banjo - Kazooie **Resident Evil **F.3.A.R with Insidious Yoink **Team Fortress 2 **Mari0 1-3 **League of Legends *A Look Back at **Darksiders *Achievement H.O.R.S.E. *Quickbits Trivia Rage Quit *Michael has won at least one Rage Quit Episode against Gavin. Saints Row 3 *Michael, along with Geoff, was in the first Let's Play videos which took place In Saints Row 3. Let's Play Minecraft *Michael was one of the two Rooster Teeth staff who physically attacked Gavin during a Let's Play Minecraft episode. He did it in Episode 2 in an attempt to stop Gavin from getting the "On A Rail" achievement. *Michael constantly refers to himself as "Mogar" in the 3rd-person. *Michael is currently the second best player in Let's Play Minecraft, having just 2 points behind Ray in the Tower of Pimps standings. *Michael did not know how to play Minecraft until Episode 9 when he learned how to make things out of stone. Since then he has gradually become better. *Michael's default Player Skin for Minecraft is "Banjo". *His pig was named Springy. *In Episode 6 Michael unlocked all of the Minecraft achievements he was missing as soon as he entered the game. Worms *Michael was able to win two rounds of Worms. Dead Space 2 *Michael has completed Dead Space 2 on Hard Core and Zealot mode. *Michael hates the Leaper type of Necromorph the most. Dead Space 2: Severed *During his "Let's Play" of said game, Michael admited he had not played Severed before. *Judging from a message at the start of Let's Play: Dead Space 2: Severed, Michael doesn't like Comic Sans font. Far Cry 3 *Michael was one of three persons to be attacked by a dog in said game,the other being Ray and Geoff. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Immersion Category:Rooster Teeth Staff